Gemma Hendrix
Gemma Hendrix is the adopted daughter of Alison and Donnie Hendrix. Biography Season One In "Instinct" we first see Gemma from Sarah's point of view, at the same moment in which the character of Alison is introduced in the show. Both Gemma and her brother are seen exiting their mother's red minivan, Oscar helpfully pulling his younger sister out from the steep height, and then he seems to not let go and they are playfully touching each other, and they both say, "You stop it!", "No, you stop it!" to each other. Alison breaks up their 'fighting', even though it seems the siblings are having a lot of fun and laughing, not actually 'fighting' in a negative way. Gemma is wearing a sports jersey and it appears Alison has taken them both to Gemma's soccer practice. Gemma runs excitedly onto the field as Alison, who appears to be of a coach position for her daughter's team, tells her (and possibly the other kids) not to run. Alison is carrying a huge bag of soccer balls. We see Alison coaching her daughter, and Gemma can be seen dribbling a soccer ball. Episode 3, "Variation Under Nature", starts off with Sarah meeting Alison and Cosima in Alison's house, and at one point Gemma comes to the top of the stairs, saying "Mummy?". She seems to have woken up, perhaps from Alison's yelling "We're clones!" and panicked, relative loud volume. She potentially saw both Sarah and Cosima, but if she did see them, she doesn't react to the fact that she just saw two women who look identical to her mother. Gemma does ask "Who are those ladies?" though. The only explanation she gets is, "They're just Mummy's friends." Later in the episode, Sarah needs Alison to teach her how to shoot a gun, and Donnie, Gemma and Oscar's father, is busy too, so, in need of a last-minute babysitter, Alison has Felix watch her kids. When Alison introduces Felix to them, Gemma seems interested, standing up and walking closer to him, and looking intently at him. Alison asks them (and Felix) to "be good", and as soon as she leaves Felix asks the kids "What now?". They stare at him, waiting for him to lead what they'll be doing. Felix asks if their daddy has a 'drinks trolley' and Gemma asks "What's that?". Felix asks Oscar if he wants to dress up like a little girl and Oscar scowls and says he doesn't. Felix is disappointed and Gemma tells Felix, "I'll dress up like a boy," and Felix says they can work with that. When Alison comes home, she scolds Gemma, seeing her dressed in one of her father's shirts and ties (and hats) and Gemma excitedly says, "Look, Mum! We're crossdressers." Gemma wants Felix to spend the night, and both Gemma and Oscar don't want Felix to leave, having both ended up clearly enjoying cross-dressing. In "Conditions of Existence", Gemma and her brother are both wearing what looks like Karate uniforms under their jackets. Alison needs to go to The Spy Guys store to buy a camera meant for spying on Donnie, and since she's a stay-at-home mum in charge of her kids for the day, she brings them with her. However, Alison doesn't want them knowing what she's doing, it seems, so as they get out of the car, she hands them each a dollar or so and tells them they can each buy one chocolate bar. She orders Oscar to hold his sister's hand, and tells them both not to talk to anyone. She leaves them to go into the Spy store saying "I love you," and blowing them kisses, and we can hear Gemma saying, "You too," back at her mother. Oscar holds his sister's hand per his mother's instructions and they run excitedly into the store and start grabbing the chocolate bar they each want. Vic, who currently has a fresh wound where his finger was cut off and a bleeding wound, happens to be in the same store as the kids. Gemma and Oscar start playfully 'fighting' and giggling, pushing each other a little, and they accidentally bump into Vic. He looks at them and they back away, seeming scared. Gemma is half-hiding behind her older brother. Then Vic, who is done paying for his items, starts to walk around the kids to leave the store, but he decides to lean down to get face-to-face with Gemma, and Oscar wraps his arm protectively around her. Vic creepily tells Gemma to "stay in school" in a whisper. As Vic leaves, Oscar turns around to start paying for his chocolate bar, but Gemma just keeps watching him. Outside, after Vic and Alison have interacted resulting in her pepper-spraying him and leaving him on the ground, Alison sees her kids leaving the store and tells them it's a race to get into the car, resulting in Gemma excitedly saying "Me! Me first!" hoping her mother will help her win this 'race'. In "Variations Under Domestication", Alison is hosting a neighborhood party but has tied up Donnie in the basement and needs Sarah and Felix's help. Paul tracks Sarah to Alison's house and sees pictures of Alison and her kids, including Gemma, when he stalks around. Vic also arrives at the house, and Paul at one point is torturing Vic with the threat of a power drill to Vic's head in the house's garage. Sarah is dressed as Alison as Alison is actually upstairs sleeping in her bedroom, and Sarah-as-Alison is trying to talk down Paul and prevent Vic's death when Gemma comes into the garage with a soccer ball saying, "Mummy?" and she throws the ball at Sarah, and Sarah gets hit in the back as Gemma says, playfully, "Got ya!" and then Sarah runs over to Gemma, quickly trying to usher her away from the scene of Paul torturing Vic. Sarah puts on her fake Alison accent and says, "Gemma? Get out," and Gemma seems disappointed to be kicked out, like she really wanted to play with her mum. Season Two In "Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion", Gemma sits on her dad's lap as she and her whole family - and what appears to be the entire neighborhood - attend Ainsley's funeral. Oscar and Gemma come running over to their mother, giggling, and carrying flowers they stole from Ainsley's coffin and Donnie ushers them away to give the flowers back, asking them what they were thinking. In "Knowledge of Causes, and Secret Motion of Things", Alison is looking forward to Family Day at her rehab center, and has created a pink name tag for Gemma with little flowers on it. When Donnie arrives with the kids, Alison is smilely widely and runs over to them, and she first hugs Oscar, then Gemma, and as she wraps her arms around Gemma, Alison says, "I missed you so much!" Gemma says, as the hug ends, "Daddy says you're coming home soon." And Alison confirms this and holds her kids hands, and then pats Gemma's head lovingly. She asks them to find their name tags and seems excited by Gemma's ability to read or something, and offers to help put on the name tag for her. Sarah ends up posing as Alison for Alison's role-playing in front of everyone at rehab. Gemma sits on Donnie's lap in the front row of the audience as he tells her and Oscar, "So we're all gonna be nice to mummy, alright? Okay? We're gonna be on our best behavior?" And Oscar nods. Sarah heads up to the front of the room and Gemma points at her, thinking it's her mother. Alison originally was just going to be in the audience as someone else did the role-playing, and Donnie tries to tell her "we saved you a seat" in the front row, but Sarah doesn't want to be caught as not-actually-Alison so she lingers all the way in the back. "Alison" is called to the front, and Sarah awkwardly greets her kids and begins to put on her show. Donnie comes up to role-play with her as each other. At the end of the episode, Donnie walks into Alison's rehab room and finds both Alison and Sarah together, shocked by the existence of clones. It is unclear where Donnie left his kids at that time. In "Variable and Full of Perturbation", Alison realizes that Donnie has been sneaking mini-bar size bottles of liquor while lying in bed, upset because he's just killed Dr. Leekie. She berates him for drinking alcohol on the day she has gotten back from rehab, yelling at him and semi-violently pouring alcohol out on his face and he yells back at her and in all the commotion, Gemma and Oscar walk up to the open door into their parents' bedroom, curious as to what's going on. Alison is about to attack Donnie with a pillow when she spots Gemma and Oscar peering in and then Alison runs over to them and tells them it's time to get ready for school. She pushes them out of the room, gently, saying "Tonight we're gonna stay at Grandma's house until Daddy feels better. Okay?" In "Things Which Have Never Yet Been Done", Gemma and Oscar are watching TV when she notices a Lego tower that was sitting, built up fairly high, fall down because the house is currently shaking. The shaking happens because her parents are out in the garage drilling into the cement in order to prepare to bury Dr. Leekie's body. Later, as they're burying him, Oscar and Gemma come into the garage, and they look into the deep grave Alison tries to push them out and says it isn't safe. Then Gemma informs Alison that there's a man there to see Alison, and Alison discovers it's Vic. She asks him to get out of the house but he doesn't seem to want to. Then she tells "everybody", meaning both kids and Donnie, to go upstairs, but Donnie only echoes that the kids should go upstairs and Donnie himself stays downstairs as the kids follow their parents' requests. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Children Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in season 3 Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:Hendrix Family